The Teenage Life of Son Gohan
by dragonwarriorkeltyr
Summary: Currently being rewritten. Please be patient.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**Summery: basically this is my idea of how Gohan's high school life.**

**This is AU, I guess. Gohan is still the genius that he is in the show but he trains too and is SS3 (I think, this might change) I'm most likely not going to add Sayaman to this story because I think sayaman is way too nerdy. Gohan has been going to school for a little while and no one knows his secrets.**

Chapter One

The last bell of the day rang, a blessed sound to all those who heard it. The never ending History class was over. Gohan, who had actually been listening, gathered up his notes and joined Esra, Videl, and Sharpner as they headed to their lockers.

"Hey, Nerd-boy" Sharpner called, "Me an Esra are going to the Mall why don't you and Videl join us."

Videl looked at Sharpner sharply (A/N: heh that sounds real funny) "what do you mean by "you and Videl" Sharpner?"

"Nothing at all babe" Videl looked at him suspiciously but let it drop.

Gohan nodded to Sharpner and shut his locker.

Ten minutes later Sharpner and the gang were on their way to the mall. Esra was happily chatting away about some guy who she had met the other day. Sharpner was flexing his muscles at nearby girls, and Videl was half paying attention to Esra's rambling. Gohan on the other hand was trying to figure out who's ki he had felt. He'd only felt it for an instant before it was suppressed but it couldn't be who he thought it was could it? Gohan came out of his thoughts in time to halt right behind Esra who had stopped suddenly. Her face lit up and she squealed causing Gohan to clutch his sensitive ears in pain.

"Esra! What is it?"Videl asked, "you nearly killed my ears it'd better be good."

"Look" She said pointing to a spiky black haired man in an orange gi.

"Oh, wow, I thought you were just talking about a hot guy or something Esra, but for once your sqealings had a good reason. Wow, Son Goku"(A/N wow, shocker eh?)

Gohan followed Esra's finger and saw that it was indeed his father. He let his hold on his ki slip and hurried to say hi to his father whom he hadn't seen in a couple of years. (A/N his father has come back a couple to times for a day or two in this fic)

"Otousan!"

Goku turned as he felt his son's ki and heard his shout. "Hey Gohan, I was going to surprise you guys but I guess you won't be surprised. So how are you doing son? " Goku grinned.

"It's so great to see you"Gohan's smile matched his father's. "I've been doing great. Mom's actually giving me more time to train, but I still have to keep up with my school work."

Goku laughed, "I can tell that you have been training. We should have a spar soon. Though I'm sure Vegeta will be anxious to fight me."

Sharpner stared at Goku and Gohan's fading backs. This was impossible! How could Gohan, that skinny little nerd be related to the great Son Goku, the legendary martial artist?

"I -I-I've never even heard that they were related."Videl said in awe, " and I know martial arts. Why was he never mentioned?"

"Probably because he's such a disgrace to the family. You know that means his mother was a martial artist as well don't you. His mother would be Chichi, the OX Princess, a martial artist."

"Must be a shame for them to have such a weak son. Poor Gohan, he must be such a disappointment."Esra murmured.

Oblivious to the conversation concerning them the two Son's continued down the street each explaining in turn their lives over the past year.

That's it for the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. Ja matta.


	2. Chapter Two

**Antonymous: I agree. Gohan's friends aren't that great. Especially Sharpner I couldn't stand to have a friend like him!**

**Miroku-has-darkness: ya I think I've read a couple of yours. I like em too.**

**Black Emerald Dawn: Thanks!**

**I know I'm not a real fast updater, but I got karate, school, and other things. Not to mention I'm trying to draw and manga and I'm also writing a story. (Not a fanfic)**

**Chapter Two**

Gohan played idley with a flower stem as he listened to his dad talk of the other world tournament. The two Son's were laying on a patch of green grass in the centre of a clearing next to a lake. It was paradise on earth. Gohan smiled, it was good to have his dad back. Goku could always put a smile on your face. Gohan snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that his father had quit talking. He looked over at him. Goku had dropped off into a peaceful sleep and was beginning to snore. Seeing that his dad was asleep Gohan went back to his thoughts. It was so serene here, but he needed to get home soon. Okaasan would have 'homework' for him before he and his dad could train. It was true that the work he did at school was easy, but couldn't he have a break? School! Sharpner, Esra, and Videl! He had just left them standing there!

"I'm such an idiot!"He groaned aloud. 'Of all the stupid things to do, now Videl is never going to give me a break'

"Hm? What was that Gohan?" Goku said, awakened by his son's voice.

"I just realized that I left my friends standing there when I saw you. I totally forgot about them, they're going to kill me tomorrow!"

"I'm sure they'll understand," Goku laughed, "Chichi might not be so forgiving, we should probably head home."

Gohan prepared himself for the worst as he walked into the house. It was funny really. Chichi wasn't the strongest of the Z warriors, but she was feared by all of them, well maybe except Vegeta.

"Gohan! Where were you? I was worried sick! You'd better call next... Goku?" Chichi broke off in mid sentence. "Goku is that you?"

Goku smiled, "Hi chich, I decided to surprise you. I'm back for a couple of days."

Gohan quietly slipped into the house to give his parents a few minutes alone. After all it had been 3 years since he had last visited.

Goten bounded down the stairs Gohan was back, and so was his dad! "Otou-" his shout was cut off by a large hand.

"Quiet Goten, leave mom and dad alone for a bit, they haven't seen each other in three years."

"But Gohaaaaannnnn," Goten whined, "neither have I!"

"I know squirt, but let's give them some alone time k?" Gohan thought for a moment, "How bout we have a spar before dinner."

" Really nisan? But I thought mom always wants you to do homework after you got home."

Gohan winced, he'd conveniently forgotten about that.

"Don't worry about it squirt, I'll figure something out later."

With that the brothers flew a couple of miles away to their normal sparring area.

"Hyyyyaa!" Goten flew at his brother punching and kicking rapidly. Gohon dodged easily. Goten was good, but Gohan had no trouble deflecting his brother's attacks. Gohon lightly punched his brother in the stomach sending him tumbling into the mountain. He sat up and rubbed his head before powering up and sending a ki beam at his Gohan. Gohan responded with a small kamehameha and a flurry of attacks aimed at the unprepared Goten. Surprisingly the younger Son was able to recover quickly and block the attacks, well all but one. A fist hit him in the stomach and he growled at his brother, and charged into the air after him. Gohan grinned at his brother's determination and dropped quickly into a grove of trees. Goten dodged the trees as easily as the teen, and speedily caught up to his brother and tackled him to the ground.

"I got you brother!" Goten cried gleefully.

"Ya sure did squirt! Your really getting the hang of flying!" Gohan laughed and wrestled his off of his back.

The two brothers continued to grapple playfully until the heard a shout from the house. "Boy's suppers ready"

All thoughts of fighting left the boys minds as they ran into the house.

**A/N Well, that's the end of my 2nd chapter :-) Please tell me how to improve the fight scene between Goten and Gohan I know it wasn't good. I'll try to put the 3rd chapter up soon, I'm already working on it! Ja ne, matta ne!**


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters in any way shape or form_ (I think I forgot this last chapter. Oops!)

Sorry about all the typo etc. errors in the last chapter I wrote it late at night (as usual)

Kinoha: wow I feel honoured thanks:-) I fit into that category as well :D I'm 16

Ya, I'm trying to get longer chapters and this one's turning out longer. Hope you like it!

**Chapter Three**

"Man Chichi that was delicious!" Goku said, finishing the few remains of his dinner,

"Thanks mom!" Gohan and Goten chorused.

"Can I go out and fight now mom?" Gohan asked

"No, absolutely not, you haven't done that homework I gave you young man." Chichi glared at him."You can spar with your father in the morning."

Gohan sighed giving in. There was no way his mom would relent, she was ammoniate that he would become a scholar. At least he could look forward to an early morning spar. He sighed, pushed back his chair and after cleaning up his many dishes headed to his room. The homework his okaasan had given him was harder than anything he would ever do in school. It was at least second year university. He let out a low breath and began the task commonly called homework.

Meanwhile Goten and Goku were having a spar in the Son's spacious backyard.(A/N now that's an understatement)

"Goten," Goku said, dodging his son's blows, "You're strong, but you need vary your attacks."

"Okay otousan" Goten responded with a variety of kicks, punches and ki blasts.

"No Goten, that's too weak, I can easily deflect all your attacks."

Goten frowned, "but I'm trying my hardest. I really am."

Goku smiled and stopped fighting. "I know Goten, and your amazing for someone your age." 'Especially since you haven't seen the hardships that make you stronger.' he added silently. His revere was interrupted when Goten punched him in the face.

"Daddy? Are you ok? Goten looked worried.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Goten, don't worry 'bout it."

The two the continued their spar. Goku patiently correcting his son's mistakes.

Inside his room Gohan growled. He couldn't stand it. It was beautiful outside and he was stuck here doing homework when he could be training. Sighing he grabbed his stack of books, some paper and headed outside. He settled down a few feet about the ground floating, his extra workbooks piled on the grass beside him. Pencil between his teeth he began to work on the advanced calculus his mother given him. Frowning in concentration, he just barely dodged a stray ki blast. He growled under his breath, and continued working. A couple minutes later he noticed two glowing golden beams coming from opposite directions heading for his head. Throwing his books to the side he blocked the two ki blasts and then sent them back in their original direction.

"Will you guys watch where your throwing those ki balls?" he yelled.

"Gohan?" Goku's voice came back to him. "Sorry about that, we'll try to be more careful."

"Gohan, hurry up and join us!"Goten added.

"Sorry squirt, I have to finish this homework."

Thankfully no more stray bolts of energy came his way and Gohan was able to finish his work without event.

HR

Gohan woke up early as usual. Unbeknownst to most he was actually up quite early but went back to bed after his morning training. He stretched his muscles then grabbed his training gi. (A/N: mmm muscles) Floating about the floor so he didn't make noise he make his way to the kitchen. He stopped a moment startled when he saw his dad sitting at the table a mountain of food covering it. Chichi however was not in sight.

"Dad? You didn't make this food did you?"

His dad laughed, "Course not. Chichi prepared it last night so we could eat and then fight."

Gohan grinned at the thoughtfulness of his mother and then dug in to the food. Minutes later it was gone and he and his otousan sat there patting their stomachs in content. Nodding at his dad's unspoken question he got up and followed his dad outside for a early morning spar.

They started out with a light spar before powering up slightly. Father and son continued to fight; power levels rising until they were close to Super Sayan II level. The rain of blows volleying from one fighter to the other were seldom interrupted except for the occasional comment of "you're a lot better Gohan" or "I though you were stronger than that Dad" Finally the two Son's floated gently to the ground. Both were sweating lightly, but wished it had gone on longer. The only injury present was a light bruise (A/N well for a sayan) on Gohan's arm.

"I guess you should be heading off to school sometime soon shouldn't you Gohan?"

Gohan sighed then yelped when he looked at his watch. "School starts in five minutes and I still have to shower! I know I can get there in fast but I'll still be late!"

"I'll tell you what Gohan, I could use instant transmission to get you there. "

Goku smiled as Gohan nodded and ran into the house to shower. A minute later a much nicer smelling Gohan ran out of the house, hair still wet and clothed in black pants and a white shirt.

"Ready" He said to his father grabbing his bag. Goku smiled and put his two fingers to his head.

They appeared in front of Orange Star High. Gohan's thanks died on his lips as his dad disappeared. I really have to learn that he thought. Using his super speed he ran to his classroom and opened the door quietly. Unluckily for him Himuro-sensei, his math teacher saw him.

"Mr. Son, late again I see. If this happens again I'm calling your mother." Gohan sighed at the last comment. Great that's all he needed.

First class flew by. Gohan, who knew everything that was being taught, tried to pay attention but ended up daydreaming about food. (A/N sayans!) Next was gym. Gym was the bane of Gohan's existence. No matter how hard he tried it always seemed that he showed his strength in some way. First it had been the baseball incident. Then he had melted the ice in hockey because he decided to see how fast he could actually skate. Today they were starting track and Gohan knew he would have a hard time keeping his strength unknown.

As a warm up they had to run 2 laps of their track. Videl was leading the class with Sharpner a close second. Gohan suppressing his power as much as he could was struggling to stay near the middle of the group. It wouldn't do any good to have 'nerd boy' be able to beat Videl, the son of the World Champion. He raised his ki to make him sweat from the heat, as he crossed the finish line. He wanted to look like he'd tried hard. Well, he had in effect, they didn't know how hard it was to hold back your power. Gohan looked around at the different track activities. There was high jump, long jump, hurdles, javelin, shot-put and discus. He thought for a moment before deciding on high jump. All he had to do was jump and he could do that easily.

Sharpner went first effortlessly clearing the high bar. Next was a guy whom Gohan didn't know, he too cleared the bar. Gohan walked quickly towards the bar (what would be considered a run to most people) and then launched himself over it as lightly as he could. He even used his ki to slow himself down. The poor ill-fated sayan's plan however, did not have it's desired effect. Instead of clearing the bar he had slowed himself too much and landed right on the metal bar. His class mates groaned and Sharpner just laughed. 'Stupid nerd' he though.

Gohan sat up with a small laugh looking at the now broken bar. Oops, he thought scratching the back of his head. I guess I shouldn't have slowed myself down that much.

"Gohan!" Videl's amazed voice came floating down the field as she ran towards him, Esra behind her. "Are you ok? That bars really heavy...WHAT THE HECK?" She looked in amazement at the broken bar.

"Looks like nerd boy's heavier than he looks." Sharpner smirked, "though I could have broken that with my bare hands."

Gohan blushed and scratched his head sheepishly. He was so stupid!

"Well," the gym teacher said, "Since there isn't an extra bar anywhere you can talk for the rest of class."

Gohan followed Sharpner, Esra and Videl to the bleachers where they sat down.

"Sooooo Gohan," Sharpner drawled, " are you really the son of Goku the former budakai champion?"

"Well, ya I am. Oh, I'm sorry I left you guys standing there the other day,"Gohan blushed, "I just haven't seen my dad in a while, he's been training."

"That's amazing Gohan ," Esra smiled silkily and latched onto his arm.

"Amazing? Why's that." Gohan looked confused.

"Because your father's the Son Goku. That's why." Videl said.

"Huh? Ya I don't see anything special about that." Gohan looked confused.

They sweatdropped and Sharpner was about to comment on Gohan's being a wimp when a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey Gohan, what's up son? You forgot your lunch you know."

Gohan looked up to see his father coming towards them. "Hey dad! Thanks so much! I'd have to fly home and get it if you hadn't brought it. "

Gohan's friends gapped. Son Goku was right in front of them!

"No problem. These your friends?"

"What? Oh ya this is Esra, Sharpner and Videl, her father's Hercule."

"Hercule huh?" Goku gave his son a look, "I'm sure your mother will be interested to hear that. "

Gohan chuckled awkwardly.

"Hey, Gohan you and your friends wouldn't mind if I ate with you would they? Chich's planning to go over to Bulma's and I know she doesn't want me and Vegita to wreck everything...Boy! Bulma was pretty mad last time." He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sure thing dad! Bulma and mom can be quite scary at times, I think even Vegita is afraid of them. " Gohan grinned, "Our lunch is at 12:20."

"See ya guys then." Goku saluted and put two fingers to his head .

Videl, Esra and Sharpner nodded numbly and looked at Gohan in amazement. When they looked back to say goodbye to Goku he was gone.

Hr

**Well there's another chapter. Hope it was longer. The next chappys sure going to be fun to write. :-) Ja matta. **


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters in any way shape or form._

_Kohta: Now I feel like a major idiot ;; When I first started watching DBZ what I heard was "say-an" and so that's how I spelt it sayan. I never really broke myself of that. Though I should, I mean I am taking Japanese. Smack me next time I put sayan instead of sayajin._

_Black Emerald Dawn: supercalafrajalistic expealadoshes. :-) not sure about the spelling lol._

_Neptunes Tsuname: Hey! I like your stories :-P_

_Arigatou to all the reviewers._

* * *

Gohan sped out of the classroom as soon as the lunch bell rang. He wanted to make sure his dad wouldn't tell his friends his secrets. Locating his dads ki he hurried toward him.

"Gohan!" Goku called as his son came into view.

"Hey dad, " Gohan smiled and walked over to his father. " I need a favour. Can you please not mention anything about Sayajin's, Cell or me being able to fight."

"Uh... ok?" Goku looked confused, "But why?"

"Well, it's mainly Mom's idea, she wants me to be normal and make normal friends. Truthfully though, I'd just rather spend time with the gang. "

Goku gestured for his son to sit down under a tree. "Well, maybe it's a good thing for you to have a chance to have a normal life."

Gohan smiled slightly, "I'm anything but normal."

Goku laughed and smiled. It was good to be back, even if it was just for a few days.

"So I heard you are now a crime fighter Gohan." Goku leaned against the tree. "I though you wanted to be somewhat normal."

"Uh, ya. I just power up to super sayajin to hide my looks. I figure it's the least I can do to help others."

Goku smiled, "I think you've done a lot for the earth already."

* * *

Videl followed by her two friends (if you call Sharpner a friend) walked out into the blinding sunshine of a spring afternoon. Neither Gohan nor his father were in sight. Where were they? He wouldn't have slipped off somewhere would he? No, that didn't seem like Gohan.

"There he is! " Esra squealed pointing to a shaded area under a couple of trees.

Sure enough Gohan and his father, who was dressed in his usual gi, were sitting there, and they appeared to be napping. Sharpner walked over to the unaware Son's and drew his foot back to kick the younger sleeper. A strong hand gripped his leg, a grip that surprised him. Sharpner yelled and jerked away bringing both Sayajin's to their senses.

"Wha? Goten don't..." Gohan muttered and then realized where he was. "Sharpner! I'm sorry about that. It's an automatic reflex because of my brother." He let go of Sharpner's leg. Sharpner winced and rubbed his leg.

"Guess some of your fighting reflexes are still there huh." Goku winked at his son.

Gohan returned the wink and smiled, "Ya I guess so. Must be from all the kicks Goten gives me to try and wake me up."

"You fight?" Videl's mouth dropped open and she stared openly at Gohan, " I never even suspected that you could fight."

Gohan blushed and scratched his head. "I don't fight anymore,"He said after hesitating a second, "I was taught when I was younger though."

"So why'd you quit fighting, too hard for a whining brat like you?" Sharpner sneered.

Gohan grinned inwardly as he though of Piccolo (A/N is that how you spell it? Someone please tell me) describing him as a little kid. "Well, kind of I guess."

Sharpner looked smug until Videl glared at him.

"Well Gohan has brains Sharpner and that makes up for everything!" Esra looked suggestively at Gohan.

Gohan looked away quickly, his face turning a deep shade of red. Goku chuckled, "There has to be a scholar in every family."

"You know Gohan, you should have kept on fighting," Videl looked at him, "with that brain of yours you could have made an amazing fighter. Part of fighting is strategy you know. A smart fighter can win against brute strength."

The statement hit Gohan like a ton of bricks.(A/N not that it would hurt him but it's a figure of speech)

"Only if they use it." He murmured

How true that was. His thoughts turned to his fight seven years ago. His arrogance, his sayajin arrogance had been the death of his father. It could have been the end of the world. He had deprived Goten of his dad. If only he had killed him when he had the chance. Cell that monster...Gohan's ki rose at the thought of him.

Goku looked over at his son. The young Sayajin's eyes were filled with pain. The pain of his death. Goku realized instantly what the innocent statement had reminded Gohan of. His son still blamed himself for Goku's death at the Cell games.

"Gohan, you know I hold no grudge against you for what happened." Goku said softly. "I know it's hard to forget - I don't think you could forgot - but you can't hold this against yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"It was my arrogance that messed everything up," it didn't sound like a eighteen year old talking now, it sounded like a young boy, "If only I had ended things sooner. You would still..." Gohan's voice trailed off.

"Gohan, how do you know what would have happened? Stop asking yourself these what ifs!" Goku said somewhat sharply. "Things might have turned out the same or worse for all we know!"

Goku sighed, " Son, I'm proud of you. Think of the good you've done. If I had stayed then - well look it's been peaceful for seven years . In all likely hood something would have happened if I had stayed. Would you really have wanted Goten to experience a such things? To go through all you have?"

Gohan thought of his brother's innocent nature and shook his head. "It still doesn't make it easier" his voice was barely audible.

"Life isn't always easy." Goku said and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Your strong, you'll be all right."

Gohan let a small smile appear on his face. His Otousan always knew what to say. He would never be able to lift this weight off his shoulders completely but talking with his dad always made things more bearable somehow.

A faint blush materialized on his cheeks as he felt his friends eyes on him. Goku seemed to realize the ackwardness of the situation.

"Well...let's eat!" He said pulling two capsules out of his gi.

What was that about? Videl shot one last quizzled look at Gohan and then complied with Goku's statement. Esra and Sharpner were still staring blankly at the two Sons. Their confusion increased and then turned to astonishment as the two capsules revealed a meal large enough to feed an army.

"Um... Gohan?" Esra gapped, " who else is coming?"

Gohan looked puzzled, "no one why?"

"Your not telling me that you plan on eating that all by yourself?" Sharpner, Esra and Videl chorused.

Gohan nodded as his friends fainted, and the previous scene was forgotten except for a faint shadow of sadness in a certain Sayajin's eye.

* * *

Five minutes later found the food gone and Gohan in a relatively better mood; him and his father reminiscing of old times. His friends were listening intently interested in the tidbits of information about him.

" I still remember you being late to that party at Bulma's" Gohan laughed, " You were off saving some eggs, boy mom was annoyed. "

"That was so long ago." Goku smiled. " I remember when you were still in a stroller and you rolled down that hill. The dent is still there."

Bulma? Videl's brow furrowed. Bulma Briefs? The scientist, President of Capsule Corp?

"Who's this Bulma you mentioned? Are you talking about Bulma Briefs?" It wasn't Videl who spoke but Esra.

"Yep." Goku grinned, "I've known her since childhood."

'Wow,' thought Videl, 'Gohan is a lot more interesting than he first seemed. He knows Bulma Briefs, a famous scientist, his father is Son Goku, a former world champion, and his mother competed in the Budakai before marring Goku. I wonder what other secrets lie inside that guy.'

"So Videl, your father's going on a tour tomorrow isn't he?" Sharpner winked at her, "you wouldn't happen to have any tickets would you?"

Videl shook her head her mood doing a one eighty, " They're in my locker numbskull." She stalked off towards the school as the bell rang.

"Videl," it was Goku, "Don't be unhappy with your father, he's just trying to give the people someone to look up to. He loves you and wants you to be happy, but he's not perfect he's only human, with emotions and defects just like the rest of us. " Goku smiled.

Videl watched him walk away in amazement. Goku sure was something, and come to think of it that's what she liked about Gohan, he had that sweet innocence about him. Something special.

* * *

_Well, how was that chapter. I finally finished it. Took me forever cuz I rewrote the whole Gohan musings about three times. Tell me what you think of it. Ja ne and arigatou for the reviews so far._


	5. Chapter five

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters_

_Thanks to all input for this chapter! I've been distracted from this story by my newest obsession...Phantom of the Opera :-P_

Though the lunch with Gohan's father, Son Goku, was over two hours ago, and school was now over, it was still on Videl's mind. What element of her innocent comment had gotten Gohan so upset? It seemed every time she turned around there were more secrets. She sighed, in all the time she'd known Gohan he'd seemed so happy, what on earth could have made him so sad?

Videl was just about to step into her classroom when her watch beeped. She groaned and pressed the button to hear what the police said.

"Videl, some man calling himself General Tao is holding the mayor hostage. They are leaving town in a yellow car license plate number 'T3H B0SS'."

Videl turned around and sprinted towards the front door of the school. She opened the door and ran straight into a brick wall. Or so it felt. She looked up and started as she saw Gohan, hand outstretched to help her up. She accepted the hand and rubbed her backside. Man, that hurt.

"Gomenasai Videl, " Gohan looked embarrassed, "I didn't see you there, I was in a hurry because I'm late."

"It's all right Gohan, but I've got to go. Police emergency."

Gohan looked at her sharply, "let me help then."

Videl shook her head, "your no crime fighter Gohan, no matter who your father is."

"I'm coming." Gohan stated firmly.

Videl sighed, "No Gohan."

Gohan gave up and waited a few minutes before following her.

Videl arrived at the mayors building and gasped as she saw bullet holes in the establishment. She had never really failed in bringing criminals their earned justice, unless you could count the times that the 'Golden Fighter' had helped her. She dashed up the steps and was about to throw open the door when something stopped her; a hand. She looked up and saw...Gohan? What was he doing here and how did he get there so fast?

"Shouldn't you check out the situation before you go in?" Gohan asked.

He was worried. While flying to the crime scene he had felt a strange ki. Albeit small he knew Videl was not strong enough to defeat whoever it was. Stranger still was the fact that he knew he should know the ki.

Videl shook her head, " There isn't enough time. The mayor could be dead if I wait!" With that she threw open the door and walked in. A long gun, trigger pulled back, greeted her face. Her eyes widened. She was thrown out of the way by Gohan who realized the danger. Videl didn't get up right away, she was mesmerised by Gohan's fluent movements as he easily rid the room of attacks. In less than a minute, he had put all 15 gunman unconscious, and rescued the mayor.

"Gohan..." Videl's voice trailed off in amazement. "How on earth did you do that? Even I'm not that fast and I've been training for years. You still do train don't you!"

Gohan blushed and scratched his head, "Ya, I do..." He grinned uncertainly, "I, uh, I..." he stopped unsure how to explain.

"You wha...GOHAN!" Videl screamed as a man burst into the room and flew at Gohan, a knife in his hand...or was it coming out of his hand?

Gohan, having sensed the ki turned swiftly and threw a kick at the offender. His attacker was thrown into a nearby wall.

Videl shook her head amazed, he was astounding. "Gohan be careful, he is their ring leader, his name is General Tao. "

Gohan blinked and stared at the fighter, sure enough it was General Tao. His eyebrows rose. Tao had been keeping pretty quiet since before the Cell Games. He smiled inwardly thinking of the last time they had met. He had been with Lime that time.

General Tao stood up and advanced towards Gohan, his hand falling away to reveal a gun.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you. " Gohan said, his voice hard, automatically reverting to 'warrior mode'.

General Tao just leered at him, "and what are you going to do about it boy?"

He didn't recognise him! Gohan sighed and raised his ki enough to make the air around him waver. He glanced over at Videl and groaned. He couldn't show her his powers. Instead he made a small ball of ki in his palm, making sure that General Tao could see it, but that it was hidden from Videl's view.

Videl stared slack-jawed. Was it just her or did the air seem to be moving around Gohan? She shrugged and wondered what she was doing here. Gohan seemed to be able to take care of this himself.

General Tao paled visibly. "Your him! Goku's son!" (A/N: did he know Gohan's name?)

Gohan smirked, "I am."

General Tao paled even more, then turned around and fled. Gohan sighed. That was close, good thing Tao was scared of him.

"Gohan what the heck?" Videl gaped at him. "Why did he seem scared of you? And where did you learn to fight like that?"

Gohan's smile was sheepish, " We've met before. He lost fighting me when I was a kid, and I guess he's still scared of me." he chuckled. "My dad, and Piccolo were my main teachers."

"Okay, but there is one thing I don't' get. Why did it seem like the air around you was shimmering?"

"It, uh, must have been in your imagination!" Gohan gave her a nervous smile. Why it just her or did he look white?

"Well... I had better go home see you!" With that Gohan sped around the corner and was soon flying home.

Videl stared at the spot where he had stood. There sure was something strange about him. She'd figure it out someday!

_Finally I got a chapter done. I've been studing for final exams ugh. That and I have to test for my blue belt this Saturday. The end of the year (school year) is always so dang busy! On a good note I went to Otafest (a anime con) last week. It was uber fun! I didn't dress up though :-( I didn't have enough time or money. Oh well, next year! Anyway, I'll try to get a new chappy up soon. Ja ne._


	6. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ_

I got my blue belt yay! And yes it is in karate for those who asked. Yeah, I haven't updated real soon, but I've been busy with studying for finals and such. groans and hits head on table

heh, ya I know I forgot to remove the chapter five exerp oops! I'll do that soon.

* * *

Gohan woke up early the next morning. His father was leaving today and he wanted to have one last spar with him. He shook Goten awake and then walked downstairs to where his tousan was already eating. Gohan dived into his food. Goten, who had wandered sleepily downstairs, woke up immediately to the smell of food. All three Saiyajins finished their morning snack quickly and headed outside to spar one last time.

The spar seemed to go way to quickly and before the end Goten had broken down in tears.

"Goten, it's alright I'll be back." Goku knelt before his youngest son, embracing him.

Goten sniffled, "but I don't want you to go. "

" Hey now Goten, at least he can come back right?" Gohan smiled at his brother, though inside he was fighting the same tears.

Goku gave Goten a hug and then pushed him towards the house. "Go wake Chichi up son, I should be going soon. "

The saiyajin warrior looked at his son for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know if anything I say will ever make a difference in how you feel. But I am proud of you son. You have been through more than anyone I know and you have risen to the challenges despite fear."

Gohan did not dare speak for his emotions were so close to the surface. He and his father embraced and Goku went to say goodbye to his wife once more before he left.

* * *

Gohan was late for school. It had been a tearful goodbye to his father and then he'd had to deal with three separate crimes. Subsequently he was in a very foul mood by the time he reached Orange Star High School.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei." Gohan murmured as he rushed into class.

The teacher gave him a disapproving glace, "I shall have to call your mother about this."

Gohans face darkened uncharacteristically and he walked to his desk more annoyed than before. Sharpner smirked as Gohan sat down. "What's the matter with you nerd-boy? Decided to gain some nerve all of a sudden haven't you?"

Gohan restrained himself from blasting Sharpner into the other world. "Leave me be Sharpner." He said, with a glare that sent chills down Videl's spine.

"Jeez! What's with him?" Esra murmured shuddering.

Gohan growled lowly as her comment reached his ears but didn't react. Instead he tried to inwardly calm himself and concentrate on the teacher's lecture. After a while, Gohan's head nodded and hit his desk, making a light crack down the centre. His head rose from the desk and he eyed the crack with blurry eyes. 'Oops' he thought sleepily and blinked a couple of times before fixating his eyes once again on the teacher. His concentration was in vain and it wasn't long until he drifted off to sleep; the early morning's emotions having drained him.

A buzzer woke him up. The faintest of lights began to shine in Gohans palm. Darn alarm clock! His head jerked up in realization. He was at school, not at home. The ki dissipated. That meant that his dream about his Otousan being alive was a dream. He groaned as reality once again presented it's head. This was going to be a very long day.

"Gohan?" Videl appeared beside him, "Daijubu ka?" ((A/N: are you ok?))

He glared at her. "What do you think?" he snapped. "Leave me alone, baka onna!" (A/N: is he taking lessons from Vegeta?)

Videl watched stunned as he walked darkly down the hall. What had gotten into him? She'd never seen him act like this! He was always nice, if a little naive.

Once he'd gotten to class Gohan groaned. He shouldn't take it out on Videl, it wasn't her fault that his dad wasn't alive. He decided to make it up to her at lunch.

_

* * *

__At lunch...)_

"Hey can I sit down?" Videl knew by the hesitant voice that it was Gohan. Man, he seemed to change moods instantly.

She nodded and he sat down.

"Listen Videl, I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm just not having too good of a day." He looked at her apologetically.

"Must have been some morning, " she murmured. "I've never seen you so upset."

Gohan blushed and for a moment seemed like his old self. His eyes shifted from the table to stare into her own. "I'm not perfect Videl, I have bad days just like everyone else." _Except I'm not like everyone else_ he added silently.

Videl smiled slightly, feeling a faint tinge of red grace her cheeks. The looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before she turned away flushing deeper. What was the matter with her? This was Gohan!

"So..." She began, not wanting to break the spell, " What has been on your mind?"

"It's nothing." he sighed hesitating slightly. " Just the past catching up with me."

Videl felt a wave of pity for the demi-saiyajin. She opened her mouth and then closed it, unsure of what to say.

"I'd better go." Gohan said, his stomach reminding him that he hadn't eaten his unearthly large lunch.

Videl nodded and waved a hand in acknowledgement. She ate her lunch, vaguely wondering where Esra and Sharpner where.

The rest of the day was a blur to Gohan. He dragged himself through his classes, feeling weighed down by life, but at the same time lifted. He took a long time flying home not wanting to face his brother or mother and their tears. Every time Goku left they cried, and it was all his fault.

* * *

A/N: ok that was both depressing and romantic...what happened to humour? Oh well, I blame it on the romantic Brian Adams song that was on the radio at the time :-P Review please. I'm thinking that there will be maybe three chapters left. 


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N: I seem to have lost my reviewers :-( Oh well, that won't stop me from writing. **

**Chapter Seven**

Gohan was still melancholy, but he pushed all thoughts from his mind as he meditated in his morning training. He threw himself into his training, as always. His pain was mutilated into anger causing his ki aura and fighting ability to sky rocket. His anger did not lesson and as the sun rose higher into the sky his punches lost they're swiftness and his power level dropped. He descended to the ground slowly. His mother and Goten would be up soon. He flew into the house through his bedroom window and waited for his brother to "wake him up."

Sure enough Goten bounded in there ten minutes later crying "Gohan wake up big brother!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake. " He mussed his brother's hair and let out a breath. Goten could never stay sad long, which was a good thing. Gohan didn't want to have to deal with both his and Goten's misery.

Gohan consumed his breakfast with little thought. His mind was else wear; constantly volleying back to all his mistakes. He sighed softly, why was he so down anyway? His dad could always bounce back from anything. He would just smile and laugh and everything would be alright. Gohan frowned suddenly as something crossed his mind. Was the laughter and smiles just his dads way of fighting sadness? He stared at his now empty plate stunned. It had never occurred to him that his dad might not be as happy as he always seemed. He grabbed a stack of dishes and carried them to the kitchen. When he left for school he was still deep in thought.

Gohan so deep in thought that he nearly missed the school. He slammed on his "brakes" and dropped quickly to the school roof, praying to Dende that no one had seen him. Luck smiled upon him, or Kami decided he needed a little favour for no one was in the area. They were all in the halls.

"Thanks Dende, my friend," he murmured and headed to class.

Much to Gohan's surprise the day went by without a hitch. Videl only briefly questioned him about how he was, but was surprisingly quite and didn't pry. He whispered thanks to Kami as he walked out of the school, thankful that he'd had no confrontations about his secrets, odd behaviour, or anything else.

"Gohan, hey Gohan!" a feminine voice called.

Gohan turned around. It was Videl wearing a gi?

"Uh, hey Videl."

" Gohan, you owe me a favour for leaving me the day we met your dad. Don't you think so?" Videl grinned smugly. "Sharpner won't spar with me. Will you? I know you can fight so don't' use that as an excuse!"

"I don't think right now would be a good time Videl," Gohan scratched his head.

Sharpner sneered at him, coming up behind Videl and placing his arms around her. "What scared nerd-boy?"

Gohan growled as Videl threw Sharpner to the ground. His temper was still touchy. It had been, after all, only a day since his father had left. He tried to calm himself, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Gomenasai Videl, I don't think I am up to a spar today. Besides what kind of challenge would I be to you?" Gohan reiterated.

Videl's responding glare seemed to say 'I know you can fight.'

"You are scared. I can see you shaking." Sharpner lifted his lip mockingly.

Gohan's eyes narrowed at the blond, causing him to step back.'What harm can it do' he thought annoyed.

"Alright Videl, but not for long." Gohan looked at Videl with his head tilted. "Where?"

"Right here. I just need to warm up before teaching a class for my father." Videl pointed to the boundaries of the "ring", walked into it and settled into a stance.

Gohan followed her, and stood waiting for Videl to make the first move. He would show that he could fight; he was tired of Sharpner's jibes, but he would let Videl win. Gohan's nerves hummed in anticipation and he took a deep breath. This was not a real fight, he had to remind himself.

Videl shot towards him, at an impressive speed, for an untrained human, and threw a flurry of kicks; High, low, middle. He blocked them all! Videl changed to punches, testing Gohan's skills. Those two were blocked or dodged. Her stance changed and her eyes narrowed. Now it was for real. She jumped off the ground, launching a kick aimed at Gohan's stomach when he moved back she countered with a backwards roundhouse - blocked - _gyakazuki _- blocked - _kizami geri jodan gyakuzuki chudan mawashi geri _- blocked! How could he do that? No person in her dojo could do that! Except her father, but he wouldn't train with her. Videl frowned. From the looks of it Gohan wasn't even trying hard. She slid into stance and again began to throw an array of attacks.

Gohan smiled to himself. Videl sure was good, with some training she could be a match for Yamcha or Tien! It could take a year or so but she could be a great fighter. He separated himself from his thoughts to study Videl. She looked quite tired. It's time that the fight should end. He threw a very slow, soft kick at Videl, knowing she could catch it. She grabbed onto it with a grunt and threw him out of the "ring".

"Way to beat him babe. He had no chance!" Sharpner jeered.

"He did better than you could Sharpner." Videl retorted gasping for breath.

Gohan got up and walked over to Videl. "Good fight." was all he said before racing off like lions were after him, or in this case Chichi's wrath.

"Hey Go- where the heck did he go?" she growled. 'And why did he seem to be holding back while we were fighting? I figure it out Gohan!"

Gohan was a good distance away by the time they figured out that he had gone. All thanks to Videl he was late! If it had been a challenging fight it wouldn't be so bad, but he hadn't even gotten warmed up. Gohan sighed. His mom would sure be mad. Powering up slightly he sped towards his home.

Well that's it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all the loverly reviews! You all deserve a big pot of ramen

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

It took Gohan two minutes to get to his house. Once out of the city he had powered up and flew as fast as he could towards the 49th mountain area. The scent of cooking food hit him as he dropped onto the grass.

"Gohan!" a miniature Goku yelled, flinging himself on his brother.

"Hey Squirt, what's up?" Gohan let himself be tackled by his sibling. "Is supper cooking already? Am I that late?"

Goten shook his head, " 'kaasan just started cooking. Where were you niisan? I waited forever for you!"

"Sorry, I got held up by..." the poor saiyajin never finished his sentence as he was clouted on the head by a kitchen pan.

"Son Gohan where have you been?" Chichi demanded.

"Ow Okaasan!" he rubbed his head, "Gomennasai, I got held up by Videl. She wanted to spar with me and - "

For the second time Gohan was interrupted.

"Videl that's a girl right? Oh my little boy's all grown up and seeing girls!" Chichi shrieked squishing him into a hug.

"Mom,"Gohan's voice was muffled, " We just sparred...come on."

His Okaasan went continued oblivious to her son's denial. Gohan stealthily snuck out the door motioning his brother to follow. Once outside both Sons sighed.

"So Goten, how about we have a real spar until dinner."

Goten grinned, "You mean it Gohan? I can't wait! Trunks and I have been sparring too! You should come and fight with us!"

Gohan returned his brothers smile and set his mind on the fight.

* * *

Videl Satan flew deep in thought about the fight earlier. There was something about Gohan's style that was getting to her. Something about his confidence, the ease with which he blocked her attacks. Her sudden victory was quite unexpected. Could he be a better fighter than her. She had caught a glimpse of his abilities the day he fought General Tao and his men. After their fight he didn't even seem tired!

Videl's jet copter jolted as she narrowly missed a tree. She let it slow and took a moment to collect herself. 'That was close! That's Gohan always distracting me.' She sighed and put off her musing until she was safely on the ground.

Once her copter was back in it's capsule, she wandered up the stairs into her bedroom to do homework. Her concentration was lacking and soon she was found writing a list of "what I know about Gohan". It consisted of:

_1.His father is Son Goku_

_2.He still trains in martial arts_

_3. He was taught by his father and some other guy_

_4. He is an incredibly talented fighter!_

_5. HE EATS A LOT!_

_6. He broke a metal bar by falling on it_

_7. He has some big secret that he feels guilty about (related to Goku-san?)_

_8. Knows Bluma Briefs_

_9. Knows General Tao_

_10. A very rare person_

Well that wasn't too helpful. What did this amount too? Videl chewed on the end of her pen. His fighting style vaguely reminded her of someone, but who? She sighed. This was getting her nowhere. Putting the list aside she struggled on with her homework.

Nearly two hours later Videl came down from her room, finally finished. As she grabbed a light supper she heard the sound of a martial arts tournament coming from one of the entertainment rooms. She poked her head in.

"Daddy?"

"Oh hey Videl." Hercule tipped his beer bottle towards her. "I'm just watching some of the old W.M.A.T. videos. Care to join me Sweet-pea?"

Videl resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her dad was always watching old videos of himself fighting. He said it helped him learn strategies but Videl was tempted to think that he just like to watch himself win. Ever since Cell his ego had blown sky high. Still, she hadn't spent any time with him recently and he was her dad. What could it hurt.

She sat down beside her dad and proceeded to watch the fight. Surprisingly she became interested. The main competitor was Son Goku, who she now knew as Gohan's otousan. As she watched Videl became aware of the similarities between the way she had seen Gohan fight and Goku's style. She narrowed her eyes, maybe this would help her figure out his secrets.

* * *

Gohan sighed contentedly and patted his stomach. "Thanks mom! That was great!"

"You welcome dear, don't forget to bring that nice young lady you met over sometime."

"What!" his expression changed to that of alarm. "You mean Videl?"

"Yes, that's the one. Now Gohan be a dear and clean the kitchen will you. I need to head over to Bulma's."

"Hai, Okaasan." Gohan groaned, 'great now when will I train? Oh well, at least she won't be lecturing me on girls now.'

* * *

Videl yawned, showing the world a chewed piece of toast. Man! She had not slept at all. The whole night had been spent trying to figure out who Gohan reminded her of. It had been fruitless, the only thing she had gained was a massive headache. But why was she so bent on discovering whatever secrets he held? Videl stopped in mid chew. Why was she so concerned with Gohan? Maybe it was the fact that he didn't hold her celebrity status as important. Or maybe it was that he was different somehow from anyone else she knew. Gohan and his father had something about them, some quite confidence, despite Gohan's shyness. She yawned once more and headed out the door. Despite her lack of sleep she was, for once, on time for school. As long as no -

BEEP BEEP

'Darn it' Videl moaned. "Hello Chief? What's up?"

"A robbery at Satan City Bank. There are at least ten men, and they seem very strong, You should be careful!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be right there!" Videl decapsulized her jet copter and set out for the bank.

Two men could be seen outside the bank, the others presumably inside. Videl smiled, this was child's play. With ease she threw a mawashi geri followed by a ura-mawashi. Two down. She ran threw the busted door and swiftly dealt with those inside. Her feat carried her towards the final man, a small looking older fellow. A arm crossed in from of her.

"No, he is dangerous. I will fight him." a deep 'and fake' Videl thought, voice added. She looked up into blue eyes.

The Gold Fighter advanced towards the man. A golden light shot from his hand hitting a gun hidden in the mans hand. What happened next seemed a blur. The golden haired teen waited daring the other man to attack. The older man charged with a ferocity that surprised Videl. He moved so fast! The Gold Fighter didn't seem to have any troubles though. With practised grace he unarmed and defeated the man.

"You should be more careful Miss Videl, " he said and flew into the sky.

Videl stared at him for a moment in amazement. He reminded her of Gohan, or his fighting style at least. What did this mean? Gohan couldn't be the Golden Fighter could he? A smirk grew on her face as she though about it... or could he?

* * *

okay, that took me long enough to write. Sumimasen, I've been busy. I'm not sure how this one turned out.. Please tell me what you think! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Thanks to all the reviewers

Gozen V: I don't think I'll add the clichés to this storey, but I hope to do my own version of those trips sometime!

Youkaigirl64: nice to have a new reviewer :D

chaos-bardock: you know surprisingly you're the only one who's complained. Maybe you need to get with it :-P Just kidding, IMO it sounds better in Japanese but I'll try to write in English lol.

CW: sadly I don't think Piccolo is going to get any credit. Though, Gohan mentioned him a couple chapters back when Videl asked who he learned to fight from. I agree, I love the green dude. Hehe... " Are you sure your ok sir, your looking a tad green." "I'M ALWAYS THIS WAY." Poor poor Piccolo

A/N: well I finally got this done. School's been uberly busy but here it is and I think it went well

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... this goes for the chapters that I forgot to put them in. '

Videl rushed into the classroom throwing her excuse at the teacher as she hurried to her seat, well aware that she was over fifteen minutes late. "Sorry I'm late Sensei, police business as usual."

"That's alright Miss Videl, I know that you have work that takes precedence over your studies." Himuro-Sensei replied unfazed.

Videl took her seat and opened her textbook, yawning once.

"So Videl, where were you? Your lateness didn't have anything to do with Gohan did it? " Esra cast a sly look in the demi-saiyajin's direction.

"What! Why do you say that Esra?" Videl grinned, despite her blush at the mention of innuendo with Gohan, " He was late too wasn't he."

Esra smiled, " He was, but I'm sure you didn't have anything to do with that did you" she winked.

Gohan's face flushed red as Videl shot him a triumphant look.

"Hey Gohan, sweetie your blushing." Esra cajoled.

'Man, what's with the look Videl's giving me? It reminds me of my okaasan.' Hands over his cheeks he stuttered, "What are you talking about? "

"Quiet up there!" Himuro-sensei snapped, and no noise was heard for a while.

Lids closed over blue eyes and then snapped open again. Videl groaned mentally. When will this class end, I am exhausted! Darn you Gohan, if you weren't so mysterious I wouldn't be so tired!

Videl's thoughts wandered to the fight with General Tao, or more precisely, Gohan's fight with General Tao. His determined face flashed through her head. A single lock of black hair swaying in front of his face, the protective stance of his body, he looked the part of a warrior of legend. Wait...Protective? Gohan felt protective of her? The concept brought a sleepy smile to her face. Son Gohan: her personal protector. The independent streak in her reared it's head at the last thought. She was Hercule Satan's daughter she didn't need to be shielded. Another idea floated across her mind; her and the Golden Fighter standing together facing any challenge that presented itself...

Two people so alike, yet they looked so different. Gohan, dark haired, quite and shy but with a secret that seemed to haunt his eyes. The Golden Fighter, light haired yet serious he seemed always in control and had a strong protective streak. Both were do gooders and had no qualms about coming to her rescue. Videl was convinced that they were one in the same, except for their appearance. Yet the fighters at the Cell games could change their hair colour...

Videl's head drooped and fell onto a strong muscular shoulder. Unconsciously she inhaled her pillow's sweet perfume. A mixture of evergreen, flowers, and something she couldn't name. A faint smoky smell somewhat masked his natural scent. Sighing she snuggled closer to the comforting presence.

Gohan's face turned a new shade of crimson as the sleeping girl cuddled closer to him. He had seen Videl in a variety of different ways. He had seen her as a strong, cold fighter when facing criminals, he had also seen the scared, hurt young girl, left alone by her father. He had seen her as a friend. He had never, however seen her as she was just now. He stared at he sleeping form torn between fright and reverence. She seemed so at peace and well, cute.

"What ar-" Sharpener started to protest but was cut off by a manicured hand. Esra removed her hand but gave him a glare so menacing that it would have scared the spit out of the strongest of men.

"Leave them be Sharpener, have you ever seen Videl so calm?" She hissed.

The bell rang a short while after. Kids moved to change classes but two teens stayed where they were.

"Videl, " Gohan murmured trying to rouse her.

She made a noncommital noise before opening her eyes.

"Gohan?" she mumbled her eyes, half hidden behind heavy lids, were suddenly fully visible as she realized the situation. Some unseen force caused her to relax for a second to savour this moment and whisper, "Gohan are you the Golden Fighter?"


	10. Chapter ten

Sorry about the long wait. Grade 11 has kept me quite busy. Dang no more reviewer responses.. Well thanks everyone who reviewed and who won't kill me for not updating!

Gohan froze. What would he say? Would Videl believe him if he denied it? He wasn't sure what her reaction would be either way. He had the strangest urge to tell her for some reason. He was tired of trying to be normal, it was just too difficult. Why should he hide who he was anyway? He ways not normal, but that was why he was at Orange Star High School wasn't it? To try and be a normal person for once instead of a hero.

He turned and looked the sleepy girl in the eyes, studying her. Her blue eyes were fixed on him, intently staring; waiting. Despite all her bravo she was not as strong, emotionally or physically as she thought. But -

"Gohan...?" Videl questioned.

He focussed on her again and began, "Videl, I am not the Golden Fighter. Why do you ask that?" 'I'm sorry Videl.' he added silently.

"You- your not? " Her drowsy smile faltered, "but Gohan I thought that when I saw you fight, and when I found out who your father was."

"No, I am not," this time he said it with more conviction, "I wish I could help you find out who it is but I don't know."

Videl sighed and murmured something about getting to gym class. She stretched slowly, yawning loudly. Her knees cracked as she stood up and wandered out the classroom door.

Gohan stared after her as he too gathered his books. He rubbed his shoulder feeling the heat from where her head had rested. Had he done the right thing? Yes, he had! Videl wasn't ready to know of the strange truths of the world. He did not want to give her the burden of knowing everything about him and the earth. What if another enemy came? Gohan knew it would happen sometime and he was sure that Videl would want to learn ki handling and how to fly. Which, he reasoned would convince her that she could fight with the other Z warriors. That was something he would not permit, she was to innocent like Goten.

Wait a minute back up! He told himself, "did I just say I would not permit _Videl_ to do something? What am I thinking? No one stops Videl, not even a Saiyan!'

In the hall a bell tonged shaking the demi-saiyajin from his thoughts.

"I'm late!"

"So where's nerd-boy anyway?" Sharpener sneered. "Is he skipping out on gym class now?"

"Shut up Sharpener, Gohan's not a nerd. He's way better than you are!" Esra shouted

Videl's mind wandered to Gohan's fight with Tao, and to the feel of his muscles when she fell asleep. He certainly wasn't a nerd in that respect! She had been so sure that Gohan was the Golden Fighter, how could he not be? She had seen them both fight. But he said he was not the Golden Fighter and she trusted him. Gohan was honest.

"Just because he has Son Goku as his father does not change the fact that he is a momma's boy!"

"He is not a- "

What was left of Videl's patience died. "Will you too shut up?" She glowered in their direction, as the subject of their conversation skidded into the gym area.

"Am I late?" He asked.

Videl shook her head. " What do you think Gohan? The bell has already rung. Of course your late!"

"Oh good, " he sighed in relief. "What are we doing today? Track again?"

Videl shrugged and was about to reply when something caught her (and Gohan's) eye. Across the school grounds three large graduates were attacking a small skinny looking kid. Both fighters eyes narrowed. Gohan looked once more at the situation and was about to halt it when something made him stop. Videl was already running full tilt towards the three offenders. He slowed his pace and studied Videl's face. She looked mighty ticked, and Gohan actually felt a pang of sorrow for the bullies. Only for a moment, then it turned to satisfaction as Videl gave them a good beating and proceeded to verbally hurt them more. To them nothing was worse than being caught by the daughter of the Champion herself.

Something about seeing Videl fight then made him think. She was courageous, she protected someone weaker than herself. She was fighting for good and as he now say she was comforting the young bullied boy.

'She would make a good addition to the Z gang.' the thought flitted across Gohan's mind.

"Hey Videl, " Gohan called running slowly towards her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She gave him an odd look then nodded and ushered the boy towards the school. "Yes?"

"Videl, I was not honest to you earlier, " he hesitated a second. "I am the person they call the Golden Fighter. "

Videl's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, a hundred questions running through her mind. The demi-saiyajin stopped her with a hand.

"I know you need to know more. I think we need to have a long talk. "

Gohan smiled at her and after a moment of indecision, placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her to a place where they could talk.

End


End file.
